


Color Me Blue

by straykidz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: GAY GAY GAY, Jeongin-Centric - Freeform, M/M, adopted jeongin, everyone loves blue - Freeform, step-brother chan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 01:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straykidz/pseuds/straykidz
Summary: there’s two things that brought these boys together; the color blue and their love for jeongin





	1. Lil’ Fox

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! this is my first fan fic EVER. i hope you guys enjoy and more updates are coming soon~

Jeongin could remember the day he was taken away from his biological parents like it was yesterday. It was imprinted in his brain, a horror he would never forget. 

The grip of his mother’s hand on his arm, leaving marks, as the police demanded for her to hand over the then five year old. “Never!” She had screamed, as tears streamed down her pale, terrified face. Jeongin will admit, as a kid he never knew that her negligence was that horrific. 

He truly thought all parents treated their kids that way. He thought all parents smoked weed, drank alcohol until they were completely wasted, and left their kids at home alone. He remembers screaming as a man wrestled him out of his mother’s arms. He remembers the red and blue fluorescent lights illuminating the barren house. 

The ride to the police station had been full of screaming and fighting as the five year old desperately tried to escape and get back to his beloved mother. “Kid, you’re just gonna tire yourself out. We’re only here to help you and bring you to a house filled with love and food. You like food don’t you?” He had nodded at the police officer with his small fox eyes darting around the car. “What food do you like?” He had asked with a genuine curiosity, trying to keep the child calm. “I-I like c-chicken” Jeongin stuttered, his teeth chattering. The police officer had stored that tidbit of information in the back of his mind to give to the new family taking Jeongin in.   
—————————————————————

“Welcome to your new home Jeongin!” The sweet voice filled his ears as the now six year old walked into the house that was now his. “Christopher! Come down here to meet your new brother.” Mrs. Bang had yelled up the stairs.

A little boy, who couldn’t be older than eight, sprinted down the stairs almost tripping over his own two feet. Jeongin let out a small giggle at the boy who stopped abruptly in front of him. “Hi Jeongin.” The boy, presumably Chris spoke gently. His mother had given him instructions to be kind and soothing towards the younger until he had gotten used to living in the house. 

“I’m Chris but you can call me Chan.” A smile with a missing tooth was flashed towards Chan. “I’m J-Jeongin.” The boy stuttered cutely, a smile still present on his face.   
—————————————————————

“Jeongin-ah!!” Chan called for the young boy as his new friend Han Jisung stood awkwardly in the kitchen. The nine year old had scraped his knee on the sidewalk when riding his bike. The seven year old skipped into the kitchen but faltered when he noticed the newcomer. “H-Hi.” He spoke softly, glancing at the ground.

“Hey, I’m Jisung.” The boy exclaimed loudly, giving off a welcoming vibe. “Can you please help me with his scrape?” Chan asked kindly, ruffling the little boy’s hair. Jeongin nodded and ran to grab the first aid kit. “He’s so adorable. He looks like a lil’ fox.” Jisung gushed once the seven year old was out of ear shot. “He’s one of the best things that’s happened to me.” 

As the seven year old patched Jisung up, they had a conversation on Jeongin’s favorite show, Ninja Turtles. “All better.” Jeongin smiles up at Jisung as he kissed the blue bandage on the boy’s knee. Jisung cooed at the boy before noticing the color of the bandage. 

“Blue! How did you know that’s my favorite color?” He smiled widely at the younger boy. “Lucky guess.” Jeongin spoke cheekily. Once Jisung had to leave for dinner, Jeongin was already attached to him. “Hyungie please bring him over again.” The child had pouted to Chan that night as he read Jeongin a bedtime story. “Sure thing lil’ fox.” He whispered, kissing his head.  
—————————————————————

As Chan started high school, the twelve year old found himself incredibly bored at the loss of contact with his older brother. Chan was now enamored with the idea of being a football player and having girls (and guys) running after him. Jeongin sighed at the amount of work in front of him at his desk. Due to his awkwardness and lack of social skills, his parents had decided it best for him to stay homeschooled until high school. Opening his laptop, he saw a message from Jisung waiting for him. 

jisungie: hey lil bro how you doing? 

jeongin: i don’t want to finish this work, im already a year ahead hyung ugh 

jisungie: i know you little baby lol but hey at least you’ll be ahead of the game

jeongin: i guess…. i gotta go get work done i’ll ttyl crackhead

jisungie: that’s hyung to you 

Jeongin closed out of the messaging app and pulled up his history assignment an got to work writing his essay. 

Chan got home late that night to see Jeongin preparing spaghetti for dinner. “Jeongin-ah, why are you making dinner?” He asked with a gentle tone. “Mom and Dad haven’t gotten home yet and you took a while to get here and I was hungry.” As if on cue the younger’s stomach growled obnoxiously. “Sorry for making you wait kiddo.” Chan murmured before hugging Jeongin tightly and thanking him for making dinner. He never wanted to take Jeongin for granted.  
—————————————————————

“How do you feel Jeonginnie!” Jisung screamed as the younger flopped into the backseat of his barely functioning car. “Like shit.” He mumbled, his face pressed into the seat. 

“It’s your first day in public school Jeongin, be excited!” Chan smiled, his dimples popping out as he looked at his baby brother fondly. “Starting off public school as a junior will suck ass.” Jeongin stated, his eyes narrowing at his two hyungs who were looking at him with a mischievous glint in their eyes.

“Buckle up bitch!” Jisung yelled as he slammed on the gas, sending Jeongin into a sprawled mess. “Slow the fuck down!” Jeongin screamed as his life flashed before his eyes. 

Before he knew it, they had already arrived at the high school and Jeongin was an absolute mess of nerves and maybe even nausea from Jisung’s car ride from hell. “You good there? You kinda look like the Wicked Witch of the West with that green vibe going on.” Jisung snickered at the boy. “I absolutely fucking hate you.” Jeongin groaned as he slammed the door, leaving his hyungs behind. 

Jeongin knew that this year would be different but ultimately he didn’t know if it would be in a good or bad way. Chan told him to immediately look at the club board to pick something interesting for him to do this year. The looming posters glared down at Jeongin as he searched for a club to join. He wanted to make new friends, to feel apart of something. He wanted a change and this would hopefully be it. As he wrote his name down on the sign up sheet for Theater he felt a sense of excitement settle in his stomach. Maybe this would finally be his year.


	2. The Glue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hwang Hyunjin~~ The Three Musketeers finally became four.

“You signed up for what?” Jisung asked as he choked on the food in his mouth. “How disgusting.” Chan exclaimed, looking at the childish senior in front of him. The boys were currently outside eating their lunch. “I signed up for theater hyung.” Jeongin repeated. Taking a bite out of his sandwich, the boy saw Jisung out of the corner of his eye start flailing around.

“I’m proud of you kiddo.” Chan smiled at the junior. “B-But you’re shy and-“ Jisung spluttered out. “He’s going to make friends and get out of his comfort zone.” A look was passed between the two best friends that Jeongin couldn’t decipher. The boy sighed causing their attention to be put on him again. “I just felt such an inclination to do so.” Jeongin smiled at them. 

The boys continued to eat their lunch on the field in complete peace. Well, that was until a soccer ball hurled through the air and knocked Jeongin over, sending his sandwich flying into the grass.

“Oh my god.” He heard an unfamiliar voice exclaim. All he could see was the boy’s neon blue cleats. “I am so sorry.” His eyes traveled upwards to meet Hwang Hyunjin’s eyes, the “popular” boy. He was well-known for his incredible soccer skills but didn’t actually have many friends.

Instead he had an insane amount of girls pining over him and his handsomeness. “I can’t believe I just did that.” Hyunjin said, shaking his head in disbelief. “Let me make it up to you, I’ll buy you some chips from the cafeteria.” The boy was rambling and turning an ugly shade of red. “I-It’s o-ok.” Jeongin stuttered, a blush covering his cheeks. “No it’s not come on.” Chan and Jisung pushed Jeongin to go with the embarassed boy and that’s how Hyunjin was added to the group. 

From that moment on, anytime it was movie night Hyunjin was instantly invited over. Their groupchat now consisted of four people, a gap being filled. Hyunjin became the glue of the group. He insisted on taking Jeongin out of the house more often, saying it was great to get a daily dose of sunlight. Hyunjin was the person to invite everyone over for unnecessary sleepovers or coffee runs at 2 AM. The bond between the four of them grew and grew until they were inseparable. The Three Musketeers finally became four. 

“Jeongin how’s theater going?” Hyunjin asked whilst stuffing popcorn into his mouth. An awkward silence filled the room. “Um I may not have actually been going to the meetings.” He whispered, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

“What!” Jisung yelled. Jeongin withered at all the unneeded attention. “Stop looking at me hyungs!” He whined, turning away from them. “You should be going to those meetings Jeongin-ah.” Hyunjin said softly, looking down at the boy. “I’m scared.” He admitted. “Scared of what?” The boy physically shuddered. “People not liking me I guess.”

“How could someone not like you?” Jisung snorted. “Hyung, you technically have to like me. You’ve known me since I was seven!” Chan looked up from his phone and nodded. “He’s kinda right Jisungie.” Jisung visibly pouted and Jeongin wanted to just hug him tightly.

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, I like you. I didn’t have to like you either and don’t you dare say it was out of pity or I will ban you from eating sourpatch kids.” Hyunjin threatened but by looking at his eyes, you could tell it was a fake threat. “Fine hyung.” Jeongin gave in at the thought of losing his beloved sourpatch kids.

“Thank you Hyunjinnie, now I have a new tactic of getting our lil’ fox to do his chores.” Chan smiled cheekily at the younger. “Fuck off.”

Lunch became a new extravagant experience. All four boys brought a variety of foods to share. Hyunjin always brought snacks varying from Cheetos to Chips Ahoy. Jisung always brought drinks for everyone, most of the time it being an unhealthy carbonized drink. Jeongin and Chan brought homemade food which the other two dug into gratefully, always mumbling compliments and thanks in between bites.

“This is so damn good.” Jisung screeched as he took another bite of the burger Chan and Jeongin’s mom had made specifically for him. “I know right.” Hyunjin exclaimed. He had his own chicken patty that their mom had prepared. “Please thank your mom for us.” Hyunjin smiled at the two brothers. At that moment, Jeongin knew he loved seeing Hyunjin’s smile and would do anything to keep it there.

Hyunjin’s smile seemed to be permanently etched onto his face. Or at least that’s what Jeongin thought. It surprised him extremely to find the older boy crying at his doorstep at 1 AM. “Hyunjin?” Jeongin whispered. “I just need somebody. I can’t be alone right now.” 

Jeongin clutched onto him all night as if he was his lifeline and in some way he kind of was. This boy had become an extremely important part of Jeongin’s life and seeing him so broken and defeated was heartbreaking. “What happened hyungie?” Jeongin whimpered, hating to see his beloved hyung like this.

“Mom and Pa are fighting again, they started throwing stuff around the apartment again.” His body racked with sobs and Jeongin held him tighter but gentle almost as if he was scared to break him. Jeongin could now see how fragile and vulnerable Hyunjin actually was. Only a fake smile was what kept him going through the day. Jeongin was determined to fix this.

A wafting smell of bacon and eggs filled Jeongin’s nose as he woke up slowly. A groggy feeling filled his mind as his eyes opened. Looking down, he saw Hyunjin attached to him. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled the boy closer.

Jisung entered the room an hour later with a plate of breakfast for the both of them. “He’s not ok is he?” Jisung asked as he stood in the middle of the doorway. Jeongin’s eyes watered and he shook his head. This new side of Hyunjin was so new and even overwhelming. He just wanted to be there for him and make sure he knew that it was ok to not be ok.

“I’m glad we met him.” Jisung finally spoke after a while of silence. “Our group seemed incomplete now that I think of it.” He said, a small smile filled with nostalgia on his face. “Now wake him up and tell him to eat otherwise he’ll get a scolding from me later.” 

Waking up Hyunjin proved to be extremely difficult. Jeongin tried many methods from waking him up gently to hitting his face to even pushing him off of the bed. “Wake the fuck up.” He groaned, pushing the hair out of his eyes. His last option was grabbing a bowl full of water and dumping it on him. While filling the bowl with ice cold water, Chan stared at the younger with curiosity but decided not to question it and let him be. 

“Fuck you!” Could be heard throughout the house as Hyunjin got a rude awakening that morning. Jeongin squealed as his hyung chased him around. As Hyunjin caught up to him and started tickling him, he knew everything would somehow be ok just by looking up at him.


	3. Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee runs were a normal thing for Hyunjin and Jeongin but this one wasn’t so normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seo Changbin~~ hope you guys enjoy this update

Coffee runs were definitely a norm for Jeongin and Hyunjin. The two boys slowly became best friends, leaving Jisung and Chan in the dust. It was 11 PM and a chill rushed through the coffee shop as the bell chimed, alerting the workers that someone came in. The two high schoolers seated themselves at a booth. Hyunjin sipped his caramel macchiato whilst Jeongin just goes for the hot chocolate with an abundance of whipped cream on top. 

“You got a little something there.” Hyunjin giggled, a look full of fondness for the younger. He pointed at his upper lip. Little did Jeongin know, he had a full whipped cream moustache. Hyunjin wiped at the whipped cream with the tip of his finger causing the younger to break out in a full on smile. A blush cascaded over his cheeks at the sudden full on attention.

The door brushed open again and an older boy with huge bags under his eyes came in, desperately needing coffee. He was extremely short and his shaggy jet black bangs covered his forehead and eyes. He sat down at the table in front of them and Hyunjin’s eyes would not leave that table. 

“Are you having a fucking gay panic?” Jeongin squealed in disbelief. He couldn’t believe his hyung was so enthralled with a boy he’d never even met. “He’s just cute.” Hyunjin pouted. “Oooh cuuute.” Jeongin laughed as Hyunjin turned red. “Shut up Jeongin.” He put his head into his hands. 

As the two boys went to go leave the coffee shop, they passed this mystery boy who had his laptop open and headphones on. As the boy went to grab his pencil he knocked it off of the table right in front of Hyunjin’s foot. 

Hyunjin bent down to pick up the blue pencil and his hand met with the boy’s. “O-Oh I’m so sorry.” Jeongin watched as the two boys met eyes and knew that he wasn’t needed there anymore. With a farewell, he left the boys to themselves. One last glance into the coffee shop showed Hyunjin and mystery boy laughing while mystery boy bought cookies to share with the other. How cute.

The newcomer was Seo Changbin who in fact never had many friends. Jeongin had never seen that boy in his life and to figure out he went to their school was mind-blowing. The 17 year old boy had always ate lunch in the chorus room to avoid the severity of noise in the cafeteria. 

“Come on man! You have to join us at lunch.” Hyunjin pleaded with the boy. After 20 minutes of Hyunjin pouting and begging, Changbin finally gave in. “Fine!” He hollered and Hyunjin gave him his famous eye smile in return.

Adding Changbin to lunch was an adventure in itself. Cursing became a daily thing as Changbin continuously told Hyunjin to fuck off and screamed at Chan to “get some sleep you shit head.” Jeongin would always find Changbin’s arm around Hyunjin and wondered if maybe they would become something more. 

Changbin was the one who finally persuaded Jeongin to attend the Theater meetings. “Come on kid, I’ll be right here if you need anything.” Changbin reassured the shaking boy as he sat down in the auditorium. “Oh, who is this?” The teacher asked once he turned around. “I-I’m J-Jeongin.” Fear washed over him as everyone’s attention went to him. 

One boy stood out to him automatically. He wore a baby blue sweater and his big brown eyes bored into Jeongin. His dyed red hair stuck up in awkward places, oddly enough making him more adorable. He wore round specs which fit his angular face perfectly. He was absolutely adorable. 

He was shaken out of his trance by other people introducing themselves to him. Unfortunately, during the whole practice, Jeongin never got his name and as he left he glanced at the boy again to surprisingly see him staring back.

“How was practice?” Changbin asked as Jeongin shut the car door behind him. Sighing, the boy explained about everything from painting different pieces of the set to seeing this gorgeous boy. “Jeongin’s got a crush!” Changbin kept repeating to embarrass the younger. “Now will this make you continue to go to Theater practice?” He teased. 

“Maybe.”


	4. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin begins to experience young love and Chan doesn’t like Jeongin’s new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys~~ new chapter!! sorry for this really slow update, I’m working extremely hard at updating faster. enjoy !!

  
For the next two weeks Jeongin found himself arriving to Theater practice early just to catch a glimpse of the cute red-headed boy. Not once did he speak to him and he continued to be teased by Changbin.

“Awe baby Jeonginnie is scared of talking to his crush.” Changbin teased as they walked towards their lockers. “Shut up hyung.” Jeongin hissed, his cheeks heating up.

“Why does Changbin need to shut up?” Jisung questioned.

“Because he’s stupid!”

“Because I won’t stop teasing him about his little crush.”

Jisung’s mouth swung open at hearing about Jeongin’s possible crush.

“What!?” He screeched and anyone in a mile radius of him flinched from the unexpected noise.

“I don’t have a crush hyung.”

He was pissed. Jeongin trusted Changbin with this information and now he was spewing it to others. He walked quickly away from the pair and once he was out of ear shot, they talked amongst each other.

“He has a fucking crush?” Jisung whispered to the older.

Changbin nodded his head while Jisung let out a load groan. “You do know Chan’s gonna flip his shit right? He’s going to want to protect Jeongin from getting his heart broken.”

Changbin knew this and ultimately felt bad for the younger. He wanted him to experience the rush of young love, something he was being exposed to at this very moment in his life. The 17 year old boy was slowly falling for a certain Hwang Hyunjin and he knew he was in deep shit.

The idea of loving Hyunjin seemed unreal and absolutely insane to Changbin but he couldn’t dismiss the pang of pain he feels whenever Hyunjin cries. He can’t look past the way he notices the smallest details about the younger. Some being the way his nose scrunches when he laughs or how he bites his lip and furrows his eyebrows whenever he focuses. He loved Hyunjin’s smile and adorable giggle and he would do anything to protect the younger.

Shit. He liked Hwang Hyunjin. Badly.

—————————————————

“Yang Jeongin!”

Why the hell was the principal calling his name?

Once he turned around, he saw the principal with a boy who seemed to be lost. He had an array of freckles on his tan skin, a nose ring, and a small tattoo on his wrist. His blue backpack had writing all over it, varying from curse words in English and song lyrics. Just by looking at this boy, he knew he would either be a punk or a total softie under that “tough” image.

“Can you please direct Felix towards the music room, he has chorus this period.” The principal explained before leaving abruptly, the two boys standing in complete silence.

“U-Uh hi I’m Jeongin. Yang Jeongin.”

His hand was held out towards the other and Felix gripped onto his hand tightly and shook it gently.

“I’m Lee Felix and before you ask, I just moved here from Australia. That’s why my Korean is pretty shit. Don’t judge.”

“I won’t judge. I just started high school this year, so I can be pretty awkward sometimes.” He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Ah, no worries mate. We’ll get through this school year together.”

Somehow whilst walking to the chorus room, Felix ended up in front of Jeongin because of how long his legs were. Jeongin was practically sprinting just to keep up with the Australian and he was out of breath by the time they made it there.

“So, I’ll see you around Jeongin?” Felix asked with a huge smile on his face. A smile so contagious that Jeongin couldn’t help but grin.

“Of course, Felix.”

Jeongin hadn’t seen Felix as much as he liked to. The Aussie had sort of disappeared after their first interaction and the younger would be lying if he said he wasn’t disappointed. Something about Felix intrigued him and Jeongin wanted to get to know this mysterious boy better.

As he left his chemistry class, he saw the boy’s bright blue backpack in the midst of the hallway. “Lee Felix!” Jeongin called out, hoping for him to hear. 

“What’s up mate?”

”Come over my house tonight, we can watch movies and eat pizza.”

That’s how the two found themselves at Jeongin’s house, watching superhero movies and chomping down on huge slices of pizza. “Wonder Woman is the best bitch in the superhero industry.” Felix exclaimed as she popped up on the screen.

“I can’t disagree, she’s honestly the best.” The two were so enthralled with the movie that they didn’t hear the doorknob rattle or the distinct sound of jingling keys.

“Oh, hey! Who’s this?” Chan asked, as he walked in to see the two snuggling under a blanket. “This is Felix, he’s new to our school and guess what Chan Hyung. He’s an Australian too!” Jeongin gushed over his newfound friend.

After that night, Chan decided that he disliked the Australian. He was a bad influence on Jeongin and Chan knew for sure that he didn’t want Jeongin’s mind and being to be tainted by someone he just met.

“You’re not hanging out with him again.” Chan said as soon as Felix had shut the door behind him. Jeongin’s smile fell and he couldn’t believe his ears. “B-But you told me to make friends!”

“Not friends who will end up getting you fucking killed. He’s going to get you in a situation where you won’t know what to do.”

Jeongin was infuriated to say the least. “You can’t just judge a book by a fucking cover hyung.”

He had learned this long ago. His family life seemed perfect to others. He had a roof over his head and clothes on his body but at the end of the day, was there food on the table? Was there someone caring for him? No, there wasn’t and because everyone only saw what his parents wanted them to see, he was stuck with druggies as parents until he was five.

“Just trust me Jeongin-ah. You don’t want to hang out with people like him.”


	5. Lies and More Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jeongin has a.... boyfriend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey loves!! sorry for being a lil inactive but i hope you guys enjoy this. if you like my aus i have a social media au on my twt as well! (@strayaussies) -  
> -  
> -kudos and comments are much appreciated ☺️

  
To say the least, Jeongin was never a rebellious person but now he found himself sneaking around with Felix just to hang out with him. Theater practices and homework became a secondary option to Jeongin. Seeing Jisung, Changbin, or Hyunjin was a rarity and the three were getting a little fed up with it.

“Dude what’s been going on? Why haven’t you been hanging out with us?” Hyunjin asked, cornering the boy. “I’m not in the mood to talk hyung.” Avoiding eye-contact, Jeongin tried pushing past the soccer player but another pair of hands caught him before he could. “Not so fast.”

It of course was Changbin and Jisung was right behind him. “What do you want.”

“For you to talk to us? We’re friends for fucks sake.” Changbin exclaimed, exasperated with the younger’s behavior.

“Dude, you’re like a brother to me. I’ve known you since you were seven. I can see through your fucking acts Jeongin.”

“I-I-“ Jeongin stuttered as his three hyungs stared at him.

“You what?” Hyunjin was starting to get pissed. Jeongin was one of his best friends and to rarely see him anymore was such bullshit.

“I have a boyfriend.” Jeongin blurted out without thinking. As he turned a bright shade of red, he found himself running away from the trio.

What the hell did he just do? He lied to his hyungs because he wanted to spend time with Felix. He lies to Chan every night about his whereabouts. He lies to his parents about going to sleepovers when instead Felix was bringing him to his underground rap battles. His whole life was becoming a scheme and Jeongin couldn’t take it anymore.

As he was hurriedly pushing past people, his body collided with someone else’s and they both tumbled to the ground.

“Oh my-“ the other person said.

Jeongin looked up to see “Cute Theater Boy” as he had named him. “I-I’m sorry.” He had turned into a whole shy mess whilst also panicking on the inside from how shit his life had become.

“Here.” The boy spoke, grabbing onto Jeongin’s hand and pulling him up from the ground.

“I’m really sorry, I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and-“

“It’s fine. You’re in theater right?”

Jeongin nodded his head, too embarrassed to speak as the boy stared straight into his eyes.

“I’m Seungmin and you are?”

“Yang Jeongin.”

“Well it’s been a pleasure talking to you Jeongin, but I must be going to my Physics class before the professor kills me for being late again.” The boy sighed as he looked down at the younger.

“I-it’s ok.”

“I’ll see you in Theater Jeongin.” And the boy left but not before sending a dazzling smile in Jeongin’s way.

It was completely obvious that Jeongin showed up to Theater practice that afternoon and he found Seungmin chatting with a boy who had a bag full of blue Sourpatch kids only.

“Jeongin-ah!” Seungmin called out for the younger and Jeongin made his way over to the adorable red-head. “Meet my friend Minho, he’s a doofus but I’m sure you’ll like him.”

“Shut the fuck up dickhead.” Minho snarled at the younger as he continued chewing on the blue candy.

Minho’s eyes softened as he finally saw the younger boy with his tousled black hair and fox-like eyes. To say the least, Minho felt an urge to protect this small boy from all of the evil in this world.

“I’m Lee Minho and don’t listen to a thing Seungmin says. He’s made up of ninety percent sarcasm.” He laughed as if what he just said was the funniest thing.

“Ugh don’t listen to Minho Hyung. What he says is ninety percent bullshit.”

Seungmin sported a red spot across his forehead for the rest of the day from Minho flicking it extremely hard. 


	6. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin’s hyungs figure out the truth and Felix is going to meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry my chapters are so short :( I hope you guys still enjoy this book. -  
> -  
> \- kudos and comments are appreciated 

Jeongin didn’t know when the tears had started to fall but they were cascading down his face and onto his dark hoodie. His hair was a mess and stuck out in all different places whilst his chin trembled. His eyes were trained onto the ground and he wouldn’t meet his four hyungs waiting eyes.

“What do you have to say for yourself?” Chan snapped at the younger. Chan was fuming in all aspects. His brother had not only lied to his face for months but had told numerous amounts of lies to his parents and friends.

“Don’t be so hard on him.” Jisung whispered to the older, clearly worrying about Jeongin more than figuring out the whole situation.

“He fucking lied to us for months Jisung! How are you not angry?”

“Oh trust me, I’m pretty pissed but he obviously had a reason for doing it.” Jisung countered as his eyes narrowed at the older boy who had started pacing around the living room.

“I-I just don’t know why you would lie to us.” Hyunjin looked so defeated and Jeongin’s heart shattered seeing the happy boy look so broken from his lies.

“I’m just at a loss for words Jeongin.” Changbin wouldn’t meet his eyes and Jeongin would do anything to have Changbin not be so disappointed in him.

“Why did you sneak out to see this Felix boy?” Jisung asked in pure curiosity. “You could’ve just brought him to some of our hangouts.”

“B-But.” Jeongin couldn’t get a clear word out as the sobs continued to rack his body.

“Channie didn’t like Felix.” Jeongin finally got out as the tears blurred his vision again.

“Are you fucking serious Chan.” Hyunjin hissed at the older, completely dropping honorifics at the moment.

“Yes! I don’t want anything to happen to Jeongin.”

“You do realize that Jeongin is a teenager too and he can make his own decisions, right?” Changbin questioned Chan and the latter shifted under the new attention.

“I just don’t want anything to happen to him again. I want him to be safe and protected. I don’t want him to go through sadness or pain ever again.”

Chan had stopped pacing and stared at the ceiling as if to try to stop the tears from forming. However, they started streaming down his face and Jeongin got up from the couch and engulfed his beloved hyung into a large hug. “I-I’m sorry h-hyung. I-I love y-you so m-much.” Jeongin was a huge mess to say the least as he broke down in his brother’s arms.

“I’m sorry Jeongin-ah. I just wanted to protect you. I guess I failed. I couldn’t protect you from myself.”

Jeongin found himself shaking his head. “Hyung I understand where you are coming from. I want to protect all four of you with my fucking life but Felix is such an amazing person and I think you would like him if you got to know him hyung. Just know you did a great job at protecting me for all of these years. I wouldn’t be the person I am without you.”

Chan stiffened and a sob was heard in the now quiet room.

“What a pussy.” Changbin snorted as Chan was now sobbing whilst gripping onto Jeongin as if his life depended on it.

“Shut up dipshit, you would be crying too if Jeonginnie said that to you.” Hyunjin cooed at the older.

“So what? I’m not the quarterback of the football team though!”

“Will you two shut the fuck up and let them have their moment? God. You have no sense of respect.” Jisung grumbled at the two before wiping his eyes with a crumpled tissue.

The two boys stared at Jisung incredulously as they had never seen the boy show any sign of sadness before. To see him crying was a rarity as he had put up a wall years ago, holding all of his emotions in. “Jisung are you ok?” Hyunjin asked with concern.

“Yes, I’m just a soft bitch when it comes to these brothers.” He exclaimed as he continued to dab at his eyes.

“Pussy.”

“Is that your new favorite word now? Oh my god, shut the fuck up.”

——————————————————

Felix was invited to the next get together and although the Aussie would never admit it, he was relieved that he didn’t have to sneak around just to see his favorite dongsaeng. “Hey Jeongin.” The older spoke as he ruffled his unruly black hair.

Jeongin slapped the Aussie’s hand to stop him from messing up his hair any further.

“We’re meeting up with Jisung, Hyunjin, Changbin, and Chan.”

At the name Chan, Felix froze and his whole entire body stiffened. “I know hyung, but he’s willing to give you a chance.”

“What if he hates me and I can’t be your friend anymore? What if he made this plan just so he could kill me? What if all of your friends are in on this plan? Oh my god I’m getting murdered today.” Felix’s face drained of all color.

Jeongin snorted at his hyung’s silly antics and dragged the older along to meet his other hyungs.

The four boys were waiting in the coffee shop for the return of Jeongin and his friend. Hyunjin had a whipped cream moustache from his frappe and Changbin was restricting himself from doing anything about it. Jisung was talking Chan’s ear off about a certain boy who only ate blue sourpatch kids whilst Chan was sipping at his drink and keeping an eye out for his baby brother.

“Oh my fuck, would you wipe that off your lip, it’s distracting as all hell.” Changbin grumbled at the gorgeous boy in front of him as he threw a napkin at his face.

“What? Why is it distracting?” Hyunjin asked with an adorable confused look on his face.

“No reason.” Changbin answered, a blush settling on his cheeks.

Hyunjin became completely bold as he licked his lips while keeping eye contact with the older. Changbin was flustered and the blush intensified. They had actually caught the attention of Jisung, who on a normal day wouldn’t have paid any attention and would’ve continued to talk to Chan. “What the hell.” He whispered to Chan as the Aussie shrugged his shoulders.

“Did I get it off?” Hyunjin asked, his head tilting to the side.

Changbin nodded while scrambling to take a sip of his drink in order to get his eyes off of the younger. Yet what he didn’t know was that a certain boy couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. 


End file.
